There has been an accelerator pedal device for controlling the acceleration and deceleration of a vehicle based on the operation of an accelerator pedal {Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-260713 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2001-260713A”)}. According to JP2001-260713A, when the operation quantity of an accelerator pedal (1) is equal to or smaller than a prescribed value (T1), a throttle opening degree (E) is set to zero and the braking quantity (B) of a brake disk (14) is adjusted (see, for example, the abstract, FIGS. 2, 3, and 7 of JP2001-260713A).
There is also known an arrangement for imparting a reaction force from an actuator to an accelerator pedal depending on the operation quantity of the accelerator pedal {International Publication No. WO2009/136512 (hereinafter referred to as “WO2009/136512A”)}.